


Here Kitty Kitty...

by Doctor_Discord



Series: Animal AU [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cat!Eric, Child Abuse, Dog!Wilford - Freeform, Fluff, Lion!Dark, Past Child Abuse, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28603806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Discord/pseuds/Doctor_Discord
Summary: Just a little Eric and Dark bonding for the soul.
Relationships: Darkiplier/Wilford Warfstache, Illinois/Eric Derekson
Series: Animal AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095827
Comments: 11
Kudos: 44





	Here Kitty Kitty...

Dark could feel the eyes on him the second he stepped into the living area. His tail flicked idly, arching one eyebrow, but he didn’t comment. His eyes swept the room, and he smiled a little when he spotted the fluffy, poofy black tail poking out from under the TV stand. He smiled a bit, settling in one of the closer armchairs, and picked up his book, though he had no intention of reading it.

After a bit, he crept aura closer, dangling a tendril in front of the space under the TV stand. Almost immediately, a clawed hand shot out, swiping at the tendril, but Dark pulled it out of the way. The black tail was pulled under the stand with the soft chime of a bell, and Dark couldn’t stifle the small chuckle as he dangled his aura just out of reach.

Slowly, but surely, Dark gradually drew Eric out from underneath the TV stand, book abandoned in his lap. Eric’s pupils were huge and wide as he stared at the dangling bit of Dark’s aura, the golden brown of his eyes nearly overtaken. His tail swished from side to side as he crawled forward, crouched low to the ground. There was a wide blue ribbon tied around the base of his tail, and every swish was accompanied by the soft ringing of the little bell attached.

Dark moved to lean back in his chair, hand coming up to finger the nametag of his collar – navy blue, almost black, with Wil’s name engraved on the golden nametag – and Eric’s head whipped toward him. His pupils rapidly contracted, ears laying flat against his head, and he shrunk further. “Da – I mean, Dark! Um – I-I was just – I –”

Dark grinned, dangling his aura again in front of Eric, a little above his head, and Eric’s pupils blew huge once more, ears perking straight up. He pushed himself up so he was sitting back on his legs, and he swiped at Dark’s aura again with both hands, making a small ‘mrrp’ sound.

Dark laughed, drawing his aura away, and slid to the floor himself, on his hands and knees. He grinned, massive lion-like canines visible, and a small chuffing sound formed in his throat, tail flicking behind him. Eric’s own tail flicked, ear twitching, but he smiled, his own little canines poking out.

Eric launched himself at Dark with a loud ‘mrow!’ and Dark allowed himself to be bowled over, even though Eric was so much _smaller_ than him, smaller than all of them. Barely 4′5″. They’d all had their guesses as to why, but it’d taken a long time for Eric to admit that the stunted growth was due to being kept in a cage most of his childhood. He also had a scar around his throat from a too-tight collar kept on too long, most likely from the one it was customary for parents to get for their children in case they ran off, the parents’ names and phone numbers engraved on the tags instead of the name of a partner like collars signified later in life. Hence the ribbon around Eric’s tail instead of a collar with Illinois’ name on it.

Eric planted both of his hands on Dark’s chest, ‘pinning’ him to the floor with a happy grin. Dark chuffed again, easily batting Eric over and placing his _much_ larger hand on Eric’s chest. Eric let out another loud ‘mrow!’, wrapping his legs around Dark’s arm and holding tight to his wrist, chewing on his hand. Dark snorted, placing his other hand in Eric’s hair, between his ears, petting him gently and Eric began to purr despite his clear attempts of being menacing as he gnawed on Dark’s hand.

Dark suddenly ripped his arm free of Eric’s grasp, and Eric made a startled sound, flipping over onto his hands and knees again to fly at Dark, landing on his back and clinging to him. Dark let out a soft sound that was almost like a quieter roar, trying to twist to get to Eric, but he just giggled and clung to Dark tighter. With Eric’s weight on his back, Dark eventually toppled over, and Eric claimed his chest to sprawl over Dark’s chest, _now_ pinning him to the floor. “I win!”

Dark reached up to pet Eric’s hair again, and Eric closed his eyes, purring loudly. “Yep, you got me, kitten. I lose.”

Eric giggled again, and shifted to curl up in a more comfortable position on Dark’s chest, still purring happily with his fluffy tail flicking idly. Dark gave a throaty hum in response – lions couldn’t purr, after all – and resigned himself to his fate of being Eric’s bed for the moment. 

Maybe twenty minutes later, Wilford wandered into the living area. Dark cracked open an eye, Eric fast asleep on his chest, and shot his husband an amused little smile that Wilford shot right back at him. His golden lab tail began to wag a little, floppy ears raising up. “Need a little help?”

Dark scoffed, one ear flicking as he closed his eyes again. “No, I’m quite comfortable. I also don’t want to wake him up.”

“He’s a cat, Dark, and as a cat yourself, you _know_ how long he’s going to sleep.” Wilford’s tail was still wagging, his pink collar matching his hair.

Dark opened one again, shifting his gaze back to Eric. His tail swished in his sleep, and he was very clearly _out cold_. He wouldn’t wake for a long while yet. Dark grimaced. “…Yeah, can you get Illinois?”

**Author's Note:**

> And here is the start of the real Animal AU! I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Tumblr: doctordiscord123.tumblr.com


End file.
